


I Missed You

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: It's been so long since they were like this, wrapped up in each other. They almost forgot the other's touch. (Hurt/comfort)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Guess y'all weren't expecting something from me so soon huh? Gotcha! With a quarantine going on guess i can write now, 🤣. 
> 
> So as always, please enjoy and leave comments and kudos!

Lucy's head snapped up as natsu's teeth sank into the hollow of her neck.The gasp that fluttered from her throat came out strained and wanton, hardly sounding like herself as his tongue lapped at the tender skin, rocking harshly against her as his arms snuck around her bare back, hugging her close while his mouth roamed the side of her neck. A leg wrapped around his back from where it straddled his waist, rolling back on him with a smirk when he grunted. 

She never was one to back down from a challenge.

Natsu blew out a warm breath that made her shudder despite her already heated skin, hands roaming the expanse of her back, nimble fingers skating down her spine with practiced ease. He stilled if only for a second before his fingers dipped beneath the band of her skirt- the only article of clothing still on her person that was sure enough soon to go- to tease at the side of her hip. 

His heart beat in her chest as sure as he was that hers beat in his with how closely they were pressed together. Didn't quite stop Lucy from trying anymore though, splaying her fingers wide on his shoulders and greedily tugged him forward with a throaty giggle. She squirmed at the sloppy kiss he pressed at the base of her jaw, distracting her from the hand that snuck down, squeezing her thigh before grasping hungrily at her ass, the supple flesh spilling through his palm. He used his grasp to hoist her up as she slipped from his thighs. 

Natsu's hips circled Lucy's, his movements slow and deliberately so, feeding the burn in her blood. Lucy drew her nails through his hair, the soft keen he let out on her skin made her shiver excitedly. 

"You're taking this awfully slow for once." Lucy teased, taking a deep breath. "What changed when I was out of town?" 

Natsu paused, his lips pressed to her pulse point and thinned. Suddenly his grip on her tightened. Lucy frowned, glancing down at him as he buried his face in her neck, avoiding her gaze.

"Natsu...?" She asked, concerned. She tried to pull back to look at him but his grasp held Lucy in place. He mumbled something that she only felt, the words lost on her skin. But she didn't push him to say it again, smoothing her hands atop his hair instead- the unruly spikes popping back up with each passing. The heated moment calmed in the darkened room. Well, almost. Natsu shifted somewhat, drawing weak hisses from the pair. She tried again.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

Then she saw it through the gloom, the red of his ears. 

"I... I missed you Lucy. A lot. I really did." It was strange to hear his voice so hushed, so quiet, and yet she caught the tinge of embarrassment there with little difficulty. And she could tell he meant it.

Lucy wasn't gone long, a month, maybe two, maybe three. It sure felt like that and more. Too long. The first few weeks went by quick enough with light teasings from his guildmates. But when the emptiness of her apartment became too commonplace and her scent became but a faint smattering, his shoulders started to droop. He still kept it going though, carrying on well enough. Enough to not garner worry from anyone, not even Happy.

It just never struck him how lonely it could be without her. Just her being there, her voice clear and beside him, not tinny and strange as it sounded on the lacrima. The tricks and pranks that he'd honed just for her and just, Lucy. The niche she'd dug out in his life grew without him even realizing it.

His fingers curled in her hair, cupping the back of her neck tenderly, lifting his head away from her and she would've almost laughed at his sudden awkwardness, with darkened cheeks and downcast eyes. 

"It wasn't just this i missed." Natsu continued, a softness in his voice that she rarely ever heard. He toyed with the ends of her hair. " I guess I got so used to having you around all the time that when you were gone, I just felt really lonely. And not a regular lonely, just…..something else i guess? I dunno what to call it Lucy. But i just, don't wanna feel it again."

Natsu caught her gaze at last, his eyes still dodging hers slightly but he tried for a weak pout that didn't quite meet with the look. "Don't go on such long missions without me alright? I can't tell ya to stop but just consider it next time." 

Natsu combed his hand through Lucy's hair, the other softly rubbing circles into the side of her hip. He gnawed at his bottom lip and on instinct his hand left her side to rub at his neck, a habit she knew well enough by now from years at his side. 

Lucy reached out for him, delicately taking the embarrassed hand from his neck, twining their fingers carefully. She pressed a light kiss to his knuckle and pulled him back to her in a tight hug. Natsu blinked in surprise, his lashes tickling her collar. 

" I'd have a good amount of concerns if you didn't miss me." She joked softly, stretching out a cramped leg to his side. Natsu huffed against her. " I don't think I could describe how much I missed being home. Happy stealing all my socks, hearing everyone's crazy stories down at the guild. And you of course Natsu. With your own special brand of crazy; something new everyday."

And there it was, the feeling of lips curling on her skin in a grin, squeezing her hand a little tighter. Maybe trying to tell her something more. Something else that he didn't quite know how to voice. "The pay might've been good but I don't think long distance missions are for just me alone." Lucy continued, musing over her journey out of Fiore to Veronica, then from Veronica to Bellum. The trip had wore her out and the craving for home was a hunger that made her curl up on her bed the nights she was away, the bed feeling far too cold and empty. 

Lucy worked as best as she could with the situation, keeping an even face for the frequent calls that never felt like enough.

"I can't promise not to go on long missions anymore." Lucy murmured, pressing her face into Natsu's hair. "But next time I know for a fact I won't be going by myself. Of course my two favourite people are there with me. As long as one of them promises to not cause problems getting on the train."

Natsu snorted, pulling away from her chest, gratitude shining softly in his eyes. "I can't promise that, but I'll give it a shot."

"That's good enough for me. Now then…." Lucy wrapped her leg around his back, pulling him back to her with a quick snap of her hips. "Can we get back to business? And pick up the pace a bit?" 

Natsu bit back a groan through his grin, hand slipping from her grasp and trailed down her chest. His touch feathered over her heated skin, circling a tightened peak. "You've been away for so long and you want me to end this quick? That one I  _ definitely _ can't promise."


End file.
